Environmentalist
by The Wammy Girl
Summary: A shinigami drops a death note and a skeptical hippie picks it up. Will the bored shinigami get the adventure she longs for? Either a one-shot or a series, review and let me know, please! Rated T because I don't know where it's going. ON HIATUS! SORRY!


_**A/N: **_I don't know where this came from, honestly. Let's say it's either this or my environmentalist self makes L lecture you on recycling. I wouldn't want to have to write that, and you wouldn't want to read it. So let's just have this instead, ok? Depending on if you like it or not, (you like it) it could be a few chapters long, or (nobody likes it) just a one-shot. So, reveiw! Good or bad! I would very much like feedback! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of Death Note. I do, however, own Skrylana and Flying as OCs.

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

_Foolish humans. _Skrylana thought, soaring through the skies of the human world on her leathery wings. _They think of escaping to Mars, only because of their own lack of knowledge and willpower. Why do they do this? _She questioned the human world.

_Why? As she gazed sadly at the fish carcasses floating in the presumably polluted stream. Being a shinigami, she ordinarily would've eaten them, but even __**she**__ had her standards. I shouldn't care for these puny humans. she scolded herself. But you don't, she replied to herself, you care about the animals. They suffer just like humans. Though humans believe differently, animals do feel. _

Flying over a field now, she spots a large group of humans in a circle. Some other humans, dressed in police uniforms (the only reason she knew what police uniforms looked like was Ryuk had told her after his "Kira Adventure", as he called it) were yelling at the humans in the circle, threatening them, even.

_This looks like a nice place. _she thought, and promptly dropped her death note into the circle.

Blown around slightly by the gentle wind, the deadly note book fell serenely towards the ground. But it wasn't the ground that it struck.

It landed directly on the head of one Flying Black-Fish, who, before joining the commune, had been known as Gerald Bennett.

_Death...Note? A note of death? Ridiculous. _his thought process paused for a moment as he was beaten by a policeman. As his thought process resumed, he considered his options. He could just leave it there. No, he should at least look at it.

As he continued considering, the book in his lap, the same man who had been beating him decided to find out was it was. He completed this task by snatching it at the most unfortunate moment... just as Skrylana came down.

Naturally, things were a bit crazy, as most policemen aren't used to seeing large evil-looking, leathery shinigami at a peace protest.

So he shot it. There's no better way of putting it, so there it is. And, just for the record, nothing happened except a retreat.

The police gone, everyone crowded around Flying and congratulated him, despite his insistence that he hadn't done anything. As he scanned the excited crowd, Flying's eyes locked on the large, leathery thing.

As the group dispersed, he went over. "So, like, man, what are your digs like?" he attempted to say casually, picking up the black book.

"What?" the confused shinigami asked, thinking she had accidentally gone to the wrong country. She had wanted America.

"Sorry," he apologized "I hate talking like that. But everyone has to have their own unique way of talking, and normal was already taken. I didn't ever get that rule, anyway.

"So, where do you come from?"

"The Shinigami Realm, I doubt you've been. I only have because I'm a shinigami, a god of death. That notebook you have, it kills people. Those cops look like they were no good. You could rid yourself of that problem."

"But were against violence, we support peace."

_Problem! Problem! _"Well, it seems that a necessary evil such as death would go towards the effort of world peace..." the shinigami needed adventure, a skeptic wouldn't be as fun.

This time, Flying considered it. _Killing people... for the greater good? Wouldn't that make me a murderer? But... think of all the lives I could save if I could stop wars, dispense of the evil in this world..._

"I'll do it, I'll cleanse the world." he said aloud to the shinigami.

_Yes! _the shinigami cheered mentally as Flying began to monologue (not unlike Light Yagami). _So long boredom, hello __**adventure!**_


End file.
